


Yankee Doodle Dandy

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: While reading in the park, Arthur meets one hot American. He plans to have him under his thumb!





	Yankee Doodle Dandy

It was a beautiful spring day in Schiller Park in Columbus, Ohio when Arthur Kirkland was busy reading Wuthering Heights. As a sophomore majoring in Comparative Literature at Ohio State University, practically everything he did was in a book. Arthur was born in England and decided to come to OSU because of its superb CompLit program. Also because of a rather prude reason: he wanted to chastise everything America does wrong and everything Britain does right. Yes, he was proud to be a Brit and maybe the term should be obsessed. He glorified British literature like its God's gift to the world, he mainly only watched British TV shows, only listen to British rock bands, and only used British idioms and mannerisms. Many times people have no idea what he's saying. And he knew it. He saw many people walking their dogs, playing with children, and listening to some probably distasteful American music. 'Hah Americans.' he thought. Yet Arthur found his time in America to not be completely a bore. There was one thing he liked about the country: it's abundance of hot men. Yes Arthur was gay and proud of it. He was glad he was in a liberal and accepting place like Columbus and not some redneck conservative hole like Arkansas. He's had quite the sexual adventure but no matter how many guys he went through they never seem to bring him the sanctification he craved so badly. He thought he would never meet Mr. Right until...

While he was in the middle of Frances Earnshaw giving birth to Hareton, he saw a guy running. And boy was this guy hot. 'My GOD!' he thought. The creature he was viewing was a healthy 6'0 (much taller than his 5'9), very muscular, had dirty blonde hair and through his glasses was the most handsome face in Ohio! He had to follow this dude! Arthur quickly put all of his things in his backpack and chase after him. Considering his legs, he was quite the runner and Arthur was not. So it was going to be quite a chore catching up with him. He was as fast as he could, barely closing the distance between him and the guy. But wouldn't you know it, the mystery man is running again. Arthur is already nearly out of breath so he ran again. 'Boy can this Yank run' he thought. He used what little strength he has left to catch up to him, knowing that if he runs anymore he'll not only tire but literally pass out. Fortunately the guy had stopped running to drink from his bottle. Arthur used the final ounces of stamina he had and caught up to him. Tired wouldn't begin to describe his state right now. He was panting so hard that his lungs were about to fall out. His legs felt like pudding. And to top it off, he was carrying his backpack. He was nearly about to fall out before the man spoke up.

"Hey, you okay, dude?" he said. Arthur looked up to discover his target. His voice could charm the bark of a tree. The sun only furthered to illustrate the pure sexiness of the blonde American man. Arthur was beyond out of breath but he tried to spoke up.

"Oh...I'M...FINE...JUST...FINISHING...SOME...OLD...FASHIONED...RUNNING!" he said, trying to formulate a sentence.

"I know, man. Isn't it great? Awesome way to get the blood pumping and to make sure the legs don't become useless." He said. 'Easy for him to say. He's got tree trunks for thights!' Arthur thought. "So you must be an OSU student."

"What..makes..you say that?" Arthur said, finally catching his breath.

"Well, you have a Buckeye button on your backpack and your wearing an OSU shirt." he told him.

"Oh it's that obvious, chap?" he said, forming his first normal sentence. "Do you go to OSU, too?"

"Yep. I'm a junior majoring in biochemical engineering. What about you?" the man asked.

"I'm a Comparative Literature and Film Studies major." He told him. "And since I feel like we've been talking for this long. I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Arthur Kirkland. What about you?"

"Alfred Jones, man." He held out his hand for him to shake it. "And those are some cool majors? What are you planning to do?" Alfred asked.

"Well, I plan to return to England and be a film critic and a writer." he said.

"Ahh a British dude. Well I should've guess with your accent." he said. "So what brings you to the good old U.S. of A?"

"Well, I was told by my parents I should explore more. My father went to the University of Sydney in Australia and my mother went to the University of Cape Town in South Africa. Even though we're proud Brits, I took advice and went abroad. I choose OSU because of its program and Ohio was the most American state. Which means the state I can put down the most." he said in his poshest voice.

"Ahhh so you want to insult America. Well, let me tell you. I am a proud American. I'm an Ohio boy-born and raised by way of Dayton. But I want to learn about other countries. Why don't you tell me some more about Britain." he said.

"Well, in Britain we know how to cook. Bangers and mash and toad in the hole are world renowned dishes! We also gave you blokes the internet, Dr. Who, the music you enjoy, and the greatest author in the world!" he said.

"DJ Jazzy Jeff?" Alfred said humorously.

"NO! WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE!" Arthur said.

"Hey, it's cool, man. I'm just joshing. Britain sounds really fascinating." he told him

"It is. Say...um I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime? Like at a pub or somewhere?" Arthur asked.

"Sure, dude. Let me put it in my cell." Alfred said as he took out his Samsung 7. "Where you want to meet?" he asked.

"How's about Barley's Brewing Company, mate?" Arthur asked.

"Awesome. Sounds legit. Ok how about Saturday at 3:00?" Alfred asked.

"Ok, I could do that." he said. "Hey, just curious? How often do you work out?"

"6 days a week. Just a little of everything. Look man, I gotta my runs into before heading to my apartment to finish my homework." Alfred said. "See ya Saturday." He said helding out his fist. Arthur took it as the fist bump. 'Typical American' he thought. He balled up his fist and tapped it. "All right, see ya dude." he said as he took off again, allowing Arthur to get a look at the beautifully toned ass. 'What a sight' he thought. "Well, Arthur old boy, Let's see if this Yank's better than the rest." He told himself. He went in the opposite direction to the library.


End file.
